Session 1
Session 1 was played by: Hubert (GM), Lerion (wizard), Osborne (rogue), Thanri (rogue), Gunar (fighter), Trumek (ranger) and Bassalt (bard). The party started at the Blood of the Vine inn. They bluffed to Geoff that they could handle an assigment and intimidated Lenn (a one-eyed man, then without name) to tell them more about Celilix. They went to the toll bridge where they used speak with animals to ask if the crows could show them where 'help' was needed. Celilix was in his home with a dagger in his back. They read some of the letters on the desk and found out he was probably hibernating. In the dirt outside were footprints. They followed them and heard a hag cackle in the mists. Attacked by leeches, they lost the trace of the hag, but rescued Celilix' daughter Nerifix from a torturing altar. Daughter and father united, they healed Celilix and got a lot of items in return. Then they went back to the inn and got sleep and a free drink. Bassalt's song about the session Story of a first adventure: We went west, through the gates The fields of grain waved, but we could not wait And at the bridge the crows did sing And we asked them for the druid they bring He was dead in his house, or was he not? In his back a dagger was plugged We found footprints and through mist We followed when night the day sky kissed Monsters came to suck our blood Flopping around us in the mud We sliced their throats and bodies too A hag altar with blood we found We heard the voice of a crow sound I healed him and we went back to the place and healed the druid too from hibernate He told us about three hag wifes Which robbed him from being alive The three hag sisters are in the forest far west And next time it’s them we best! The hoard After successfully saving the druid Celilix and his fey daughter Nerifix you have been rewarded with a quite sizeable reward. The old man had little use for material goods and was enormously grateful for ending the pain that the hags were inflicting. Perhaps, sometime in the future when you have increased in renown and strength, you will be capable of removing the blight that is their presence from these lands. Hoard Coins 102 gp, 840 sp Gems Agate (8 gp) Azurite (8 gp) Azurite (10 gp) Carnelian (45 gp) Carnelian (55 gp) Carnelian (60 gp) Freshwater Pearl (7 gp) Freshwater Pearl (10 gp) Hematite (8 gp) Hematite (9 gp) Malachite (10 gp) Milky Quartz (65 gp) Peridot (45 gp) Peridot (60 gp) Pyrite (9 gp) Rhodochrosite (10 gp) 2 x Shell (9 gp) Tigereye (9 gp) Tigereye (12 gp) Total value = 458 gp Art Objects Carved ivory scroll case (60 gp) Porcelain mask (40 gp) Set of six ivory dice (30 gp) Silver holy symbol (25 gp) Total value = 155 gp Magic Items Oil of Bless Weapon (cr, 50 gp) Oil of Mage Armor (cr, 50 gp) Oil of Magic Weapon (cr, 50 gp) Oil of Purify Food and Drink (cr, 25 gp) Oil of Shillelagh (cr, 50 gp) Potion of Magic Fang (cr, 50 gp) Potion of Protection from Evil (cr, 50 gp) Potion of Reduce Person (cr, 50 gp) Potion of Stabilize (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Alarm (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Corrosive Touch (um, 25 gp) Scroll of Disguise Self (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Doom (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Forbid Action (um, 25 gp) Scroll of Longstrider (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Protection from Chaos (cr, 25 gp) Scroll of Read Magic (cr, 12 gp 5 gp) Scroll of Resist Energy (cr, 150 gp) Scroll of Shocking Grasp (cr, 25 gp) Total value = 762 gp Total value 1561 gp